Loving a Killer
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: The Uchiha brothers do the work of assassination. Sasuke's screwed up past gives him a daughter. And in the crosshairs of whoever wants to get to the younger Uchiha is a blonde. WARNING SASUNARU PAIRING...SECOND ATTEMPT
1. Loving a Killer

Loving a Killer

By: Silverwolf

Cartoons played on a television, "we're the Warner brothers. And the Warner sister." Uchiha Itachi glances towards the television. Sitting along a perfectly made bed was the youngest Uchiha of the house. Tiny and holding a stuffed animal she could've been deemed the largest scandal in the world/ and here she was sitting on the older Uchiha's bed, stuffed animal in one hand, box of cereal in the other. She really was incredible to watch. The child had skipped learning to crawl when she was younger and had moves on to walking.

The raven haired male's eyes stare at the child a moment. She was the net in line to something the Uchiha brothers had expertise in. contract killing provided more money than business. But having the business covered a lot. Though it wasn't as if someone could say the Uchiha brothers were contract hit men when the family boasted a well known spotless reputation. And yet the bother were the first governments hired to deal with the unruly. "Ayano?" the girl looks towards Itachi. "Huh?" It was hard to believe she was going on four, especially with Sasuke only going on seventeen. The elder Uchiha had still hep the child's existent from the pair's father. Uchiha Fugaku gave Sasuke enough lip over his life with even knowing about the child. Their mother however, was another story. Uchiha Mikoto had held her granddaughter not very long after she was born. She watched the moment her son gained sole custody and named her. Now with her hair clipped somewhat short and Sasuke off preparing to rid himself of another job. Ayano sits watching her uncle's room.

It was true that Naruto knew about the girl, but he had not told anyone. It was possible for the pair to run into Sakura, a former classmate during the next contract. But as much as seeing Sakura could be interesting she had mostly become a memory.

In a cheap hotel room Sasuke steps forward and pulls himself up on a counter. Naruto leans back against the counter. The blonde can feel a leg possessively wrap around him. He was fine with that.

Uzumaki Naruto thought the first time some organization shot at him to get to his raven lover he would leave. That had not happened. Instead the blonde learned how ruthless the Uchiha could be towards an enemy. It was the only case where the money didn't matter. Other than that the blonde and both of the Uchiha bothers lived the good life under the immunity of the governments that hired them. It still surprised Naruto to this day how the cocky raven had gone from his closest, if not only friend to where they were today.

It also played in Naruto's favor that some woman did her worst to get to the Uchiha. Though in the end she realized the offer he presented her with was much better than his second recommendation. The blonde can feel the leg wrap a bit tighter. "What is it?" "Nothing just thinking." "About what?" "Ayano." "She's safe Naru. You know it. I know it. Where she's at not even the best could get to her." "But we should have her here." "Not during a job Naru. You're lucky I don't make you stay with her." "Are you that worried about this one?" The younger Uchiha closes his eyes. "This one will be the worst one I've taken. It will place me close to the past. And that could blow me cover." "You're the best. You're not going to get caught." "Second best." "Stop putting yourself down." "I'm not. I'm stating a fact. I'm the second best." "It's okay. To me you're the best." Sasuke grins and leans against Naruto lightly. The blonde purrs lightly as he feels the teen's breath against his neck. "Sasuke, you'll do fine." "Doesn't it bother you?" "What do you mean?" "How can you stay with me know what I do?" "Because what you do isn't who you are. And most of all I love you." Sasuke smirks; the blonde mewls as he feels the raven haired teen kiss against the back of his neck.

To begin with Naruto had told himself he would never fall for the Uchiha. Mostly because they were always rivals. In truth the Uzumaki had always held a small 'thing' for the younger Uchiha. Though neither thought they would end up at the point they were at.

Course the Uzumaki had no one to answer to when it came to his life. The Uchiha did have someone to answer to. Though he didn't care to answer. And the younger Uchiha quickly realized his elder brother wasn't even going to question who he wanted to be with. Most likely because his brother knew the distrust Sasuke's encounter with his daughter's mother had created.

Sasuke glances at Naruto. The kiss between the pair leaves the blonde with his eyes closed and panting. "Stay here. I can't tell you it you should wait up or not.: Naruto smirks, "you know I'm going to." Sasuke nods. The blonde watches as his raven partner slips away to make another kill.

Naruto knew he wouldn't sleep tonight until he knew that his lover was home safely. But he also knew this was how the Uchiha made his money. Sasuke and Itachi had not put forth effort to get in touch with their parents. So their parents were pretty much in the dark about how the brothers were surviving.

Sasuke places his forehead against Naruto's own after stepping back into the room. He knew the blonde would worry until he had returned.


	2. Nerves and Comfort

Nerves and Comfort

By: Silverwolf

Itachi sits along a chair in Ayano's room. Sasuke seems to be working on putting her room back in order. Naruto looks at Sasuke a moment. "You sure you're okay? You seem tired?" "I'm fine. Just sick of moving around at someone elses cue." Sasuke looks at his brother. "Don't think I'm going to back out now. I'm not. Though I do need a favor." "You're my brother Sasuke. I'm not going to deny you a favor." "You'll have to take Ayano for the next job. And you'll have to keep Naruto here." "Sasuke how bad is it?" "You know that official that has a habit of tracking down family to get back at people that have wronged him?" Itachi nods. "We'll he's the hit. If I screw up just slightly you're all in danger." "Sasuke, you won't. You're good at this." "Itachi, promise me you won't let something happen to anyone." "I promise. Have you told Naruto?" Sasuke shakes his head. "No." Itachi looks at his brother. "You need to." "I don't want him to become worried." "He worries every time you leave his side for a job. I don't blame him for that. You should tell him. He deserves to know." "It will worry him more. I don't want him worried over what I'm doing." Itachi sighs, deciding not to state anymore about it.

Naruto steps back into the room. Sasuke puts his arms around the blonde pulling him close against him. Sasuke's eyes close as Naruto places his forehead against Sasuke's neck. Itachi's eyes fall upon a pair of cobalt eyes. They appear worried. "You know something. Even if you don't know what that something is." Itachi's words cause the Naruto to force a smile when Sasuke looks at him. The raven teen tilts his head slightly. "What's wrong?" The blonde looks towards the appearing Ayano. "Nothing. Just tired." Itachi takes Ayano for the room with him. This leaves the couple in each others company only.

Naruto looks at Sasuke. "What is it? Something's bothering you." Sasuke shakes his head. The blonde sighs. "Sasuke I wait up every night worried about if you're going to come back to me. I've never stopped what you do. I accepted it. I don't love the secrets that come with all of this." Sasuke sighs. He places his forehead against Naruto's own. This time the blonde follows by burying his face against Sasuke's neck. "Tell me. Please Sasuke." "This one may put you, Ayano, and Itachi in danger. It's to the point where I'm having dreams of losing you." Naruto kisses the raven teen. Sasuke's arm holds the blonde around the waist. Sasuke nips at Naruto's lip. The blonde mewls. "Don't tell that telling you that is turning you on" Naruto laughs. "No. You biting my lip is." Sasuke smirks at him. Naruto looks at Sasuke. "Did your brother takes Ayano with him?" Sasuke smirks. "You want to find out?" Naruto nods and nips at Sasuke's lip. The pair go from a small search to find Ayano. When they don't find her and a note along the table. Naruto grins. Sasuke nips at Naruto's lip. The blonde pulls the raven teen to their room.

Naruto lies along their bed with Sasuke's leg wrapped around him. The blonde's eyes are half open. The raven's eyes are closed. Sasuke's face is against Naruto's neck. The blonde slips in and out of sleep. Mostly because of what Sasuke told him. Thought the blonde's eyes fall closed to the feeling of Sasuke's breath along his neck. The blonde sleeps lightly to the feeling. He knows Sasuke's reason for worry now. The reason bothers Naruto some also. In his sleep the blonde's hand is wrapped around Sasuke's leg. Naruto pushes himself closer to Sasuke in his sleep.

Itachi returns to the house. With his own set of keys he lets himself in. Ayano races through the house. She doesn't find her father with her room. She races back to her uncle. "My daddy's not here?" "I'm sure he is. Maybe he decided to lie down Aya." The girl looks at Itachi, "will you check?" The male nods. He knocks on Sasuke's door, bu doesn't receive an answer. Itachi decides decides to open the door. Glancing about the room he realizes what his brother has been up to while he had Ayano. The bed is a mess. A sheet barely covers the pair. Instead of waking Sasuke he decides to close the door and entertain Ayano. Hopefully the contact with Naruto will calm Sasuke's own fears, "Hopefully you two are feeling better about Sasuke's next job." Itachi chooses to heat the child some soup. Ayano ends up splitting the bowl with Itachi.

The older Uchiha becomes his niece's sitter. Ayano sits playing a moment before she jumps on Itachi's back. The action becomes a game. And Itachi is happy to have the child fuss with him until the pair hears a noise.

Itachi glances up to see Sasuke and Naruto standing in the doorway. The pair is half dressed. "Have fun?" Naruto hides against Sasuke's neck blushing. "Hi daddy." Sasuke smirks. Only Itachi and Naruto notice the small shiver from the younger Uchiha. "Hello Aya." Naruto grins. "what's new Dot?" "There's a mark on your neck." Naruto once again places his face against Sasuke's neck. Once again Itachi notices the shiver though sight. Naruto notices it again though touch. Ayano smirks at Naruto. The girl then pounces the blonde. Naruto picks her up. He holds Ayano between them. Sasuke ruffles his daughter's hair. Itachi is surprised to notice that Sasuke seems more relaxed. Though even Itachi knows that Sasuke is still a bit worried about the job to come.


	3. Two Shots

Two Shots

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sighs. It had taken two shots to end Danzo's life. With that the younger Uchiha was left gathering his supplies swiftly. Though Danzo's life was done there was still the matter of his adopted son. If anything linked Sasuke to the kill of Danzo the teen would surely hunt down Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha begins his trip back towards an escape. Sasuke had quite a trip to make before he was in clear to get in touch with Itachi. Sasuke was anxious to know how Naruto was. The Uchiha checks a watch. It was after for in the morning. Until Sasuke was far enough he wasn't near a phone. Though the Uchiha had stashes a tossable phone.

Coming upon the phone Sasuke dials. The ringing on the other side brings a bit of despair to the younger Uchiha. Finally a voice can be heard. "Hello?" "Itachi's it's me." "Sasuke, what happened?" "I missed the fist time. It's possible we're in trouble. How's Naruto?" "Fighting sleep. He wants you home." Sasuke smirks a bit. "Would you let him know I'm on the way?" Itachi laughs, "of course. Though I doubt he'll be at ease until..." Sasuke sighs, "he'll be at ease soon as he's near me. I know. Though I'm a bit worries. I had to leave in a hurry." Sasuke hears a groan, "just mare it home. We'll deal with that in time."

Sasuke hears the line go dead. The younger Uchiha ditches the phone. He watches a homeless female snatch it up. The fact doesn't concern the Uchiha. Sasuke rushes towards home. The first thing that come to mind as Sasuke steps through the door with the slow lighting of the sky is the pair of cobalt eyes framed lightly by dark circle. Sasuke closes his eyes as he feels Naruto's arms around his neck.

**A/N: Now it's time to decide if this story will go anywhere, or if I'm going to just delete it. Is there something that links Sasuke to Danzo's death? And what will come of things if there is?**


	4. Prey

Prey

By: Silverwolf

A couple of weeks had passes since the job was finished. In that time Sasuke had to prepare for another job. Though things were turning up around the house. Itachi had woke that morning to a dead cat tied to the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke looks at Itachi "I can think of something." Itachi tilts his head, "you think it's because it took two rounds to kill Danzo Shimura?" Sasuke nods. "Are you going to be forever wondering about that's guy's brat? If anything you did the world a favor, the guy was huge in the human trafficking business." "Itachi, the guy had a teenage brat and his own army. I'm pretty sure there's more to the dead cat than the neighborhood children. We've moved around three times since then and still things keep happening."

Itachi sighs. "Well I can take Ayano on the the next place. I doubt Naruto is going to go." Sasuke sighs, "I'll try to convince him. But I know it's going to be hard." Itachi shrugs, "I don't believe moving Ayano will be a problem. It's you two moving that will be a problem if it is the brat." Sasuke nods. Itachi looks at Sasuke, "I get the feeling you've arranged for me to take Ayano and go." Sasuke nods. "Don't come back here. It I don't contact you assume I'm dead. Locate Naruto and retire. I mean it. Promise me." "I can't Sasuke. If the brat gets you. I will hunt him down. You're my younger brother. I have that right." "Itachi, we both know your sight is going." "That won't stop me, Sasuke." "Promise me you'll take care of Ayano." Itachi looks at his brother, "I always take care of Ayano. So I can promise that right off. I will also promise you that I'll take care of Naruto. Since he's totally dependent upon you to survive." Sasuke smirks, "thank you for everything." "Sasuke, this isn't goodbye."

The younger Uchiha smirks and shoves something in his brother's hand. "you and her leave tonight. It's a private flight. Hopefully they can't follow." Itachi nods. Sasuke smirks, "they'll clear almost everything from the house in the morning. If I don't finish this, please just do what I ask for once." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "I gave you all the promises I'm going to give you. If I don't hear from you I'm going to hunting. And I'll make sure Ayano and Naruto are taken care of off. That I promise you."

The house is silent that night as Itachi takes Ayano. The younger Uchiha makes she everything he can is packed to move for morning. Naruto eyes his raven lover, "what is going on?" "I'm being hunted this time." The blonde looks at the raven briefly before throwing both arms around him. "What do you plan to do?" The raven sighs and places an arm around the blonde's waist. "I plan to finish it if I can. I need you to accept staying somewhere else." The blonde gives a shake of the head. "I won't. I'm staying with you. I love you and if it means being in danger then that's what it means."

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "I love you. But I need you for once not to be stubborn about things and listen to me." The blonde makes a face. "I'll compromise. I'm not leaving. But I'll carry the other gun. Fair enough?" Sasuke sighs and places his forehead against Naruto neck, "you said before you didn't want to be the one to ever shoot someone." Naruto moves to kiss Sasuke, "this isn't about that anymore. This is about protecting you the way you protect me all the time."


	5. Lonely Cry

Lonely Cry

By: Silverwolf

A voice came over the line. "Sasuke?" The whining told the older Uchiha otherwise. "Naruto, where's Sasuke?" The blonde goes from whimpering to crying. "Naruto. Talk to me." The crying on the other side of the phone continues." "Someone...broke in. There was... gunfire... and I..." The blonde begins sobbing once again. Itachi sighs, "Naruto, did something happen to Sasuke?" The sobbing becomes louder. "He's dead." Naruto sobs uncontrollably. The blonde flinches as he hears the growl on the other side of the phone. "please Itachi, come get me." The sobbing continues.

Itachi closes his eyes, "Naruto, stay where you are. I'll be there. I'm going to go hunting." The older Uchiha hears a pained laugh. "You can't. I killed him. I don't remember doing it. Only that when everything came back into reality I had the gun and he was on the floor still." Itachi sighs, "Naruto, stay put. I'll be there." The blonde sobs in the phone until Itachi hangs it up.

It takes Itachi two hours to find a way to the former residence. By then everything had been cleared. "You were correct Sasuke, it was goodbye." The older Uchiha breaks the information to Ayano before bringing the child along with him.

Itachi finds the blonde in a corner of the house. Naruto's arms are wrapped around Sasuke. The blonde had closed the teen's eyes. The blood along his lashes proved that. Itachi was currently happy he made Ayano stay in the car. The body of Danzo Shimura's son Sai lies in a hall. The gun that killed the teen lies next to Naruto. The blonde's eyes are closed as he sobs for his lover. Itachi is left making the phone class needed to tend to the situation. All the while Naruto sobs for Sasuke. The older Itachi fights with his own feelings knowing that the blonde is on the verge of a breakdown. Naruto's emotional state gets worse as it takes four people to take him away from Sasuke's body. The sight almost brings Itachi to tears.

_**A/N: I know this one ends quite on the heartbreaking side, but I never got any ideas from anyone. And so it comes to an tragic end. And ends quite short. Maybe next time it'll turn out better.**_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_


End file.
